Hidden-
by rainbowangels
Summary: Jeff tells Kurt something that he has kept hidden part 1 Jeff pov- part 2 Kurt's pov (non-canon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden- part 1**

 **Pairing- Jeff and Kurt (non-canon)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

 ****Jeff's pov****

Hidden deep down lives the true me, if I don't keep it hidden I know that people will treat me different. I hidden the true me for a long time, even through high school. I kept it from my dear friend Kurt, he moved to New York be for I could tell him. It's still hidden from my family, friends even my wife and kids don't know. I keep it so well hidden that I forget that is there. But sometimes it creeps up on me, but I push it back down. I keep it at bay for now but I know it will try to escape from where it is hidden.

Years later, I meet a cousin and he told me of how he had hidden, the something I have hidden. He tells me of how he could no longer keep it hidden away when he had found his true mate. It sounds a lot like my story- denying my true self.

I came back home after my visit with my cousin, I try to keep it hidden, it rips at me; wanting to get out, but I can't not yet. It would hurt so many, so I try to hide it deeper. Christmas comes and goes, still hidden.

I meet up with Kurt; he has moved back to Westerville, we go for coffees. Kurt tells me his story. Tears fall, he asks what's wrong; I bite my lip, take a deep breath, and tell him what I have hidden for so long. He comes over and hugs me and lets me cry. I tell him that I feel alone; I just can't come out fully. He tells me to take one day at a time.

That night I call my mom and tell her that I am gay. She tells me that she loves me and it doesn't matter to her. It makes me happy. My wife has been distancing herself from me lately, makes me wonder if she somehow knows what is hidden.

I tell her about me being gay, she flips out; and leaves me for good, taking the kids with her because she doesn't want them growing up with two men. She tells me the she is in love with someone else, and that she had a feeling I was. She packed her bags leaving me standing there alone. I do the only thing I can, I call Kurt. He comes over to help me get through this.

As time goes on, I start to fall in love with Kurt. I am now divorced from my wife and she has remarried. Kurt came over for supper, sitting watching a movie; he tells me he loves me and always had since we were in high school, he leans over and kisses me. I can't help myself; I kiss him back and tell him I love him too.

A month later I move in with him and planning our now legal wedding. I am so glad that I finally came out; because I now get to spend the rest of my live with the man I love. We were even thinking of adopting a child that has no one to love them. It's a good thing that my best friend is a family lawyer. Kurt is a doctor, and I am a nurse that works in the local children's hospital. More times than not we end up on the same shift, Kurt has his own office on the second floor and I work on that floor. He is an ears, nose and throat Dr. after our long day we head home (getting take out on the way home.) l fill the tub; we undress each other and sit in the hot water for an hour. Then we head to bed.


	2. Hidden part 2

**Hidden part 2**

 **Same warnings as last chapter**

 **Kurt's pov**

I am a pediatrician at Westerville hospital, my dear friend Jeff is a nurse that works on the children's floor with me. Jeff and I had gone through so much in high school. He always has my back. He has helped me through a few tough times in my life, but I just know that he is hiding something from me. I know that he will tell me when he is ready to.

 **# # $**

As time passes; I get a call from Jeff, saying that he has something to tell me. We meet up for coffee after work; he tells me that he hid the fact that he is gay from me. He said that he could no longer hide it. Jeff was going to tell his mom that night. He knew she would be ok with it.

The next day he comes into work, his eyes are reddened I knew he had been crying. He said that his wife had overheard him talking to his mom; and when she confronted Jeff, he had confirmed that what he had said was true, she was bat-shit crazy. She packed up and slapped him before leaving, taking his kids with her.

Jeff cried harder, (I knew that he needed a friend.) I tell Jeff that I was on my way over to him. I get to his place and make us coffee. We sit in his living room; he tells me that his wife told him that she was taking the kids because she did not want her kids being raised by a Fag. She had settled the kids in the car and had left him standing there in the room alone. I tell him things will get better in time and to take baby steps.

 **# # #**

The time goes by fast, Jeff and I go out a few times. I find myself falling hard for the talk blonde. I spend a lot of my time at his place.

We are cuddling on the couch, when he leans in and presses his lips to mine; I kiss back, deepening the kiss our tongues dance together. I let out a soft moan slip out. We then break the kiss needing air. Jeff cupped my cheek, "Kurt I have wanted to do that ever since high school, but I was scared that you would not feel the same for me. By the time I got up the courage to tell you, you were with Nick. When I heard that nick had cheated on you with your best friend Blaine; all I wanted to do is hold you, when I saw you running from them, with tears in your eyes. Kurt I love you I always have and will." he said as he held my hand in his.

"Funny you said that cause I fell in love with you the day we tried out for that solo, but like you I was scared to ask you out. And after what nick did to me I felt the need time to heal my broken heart." he kissed tenderly, and soon turned into a heated make out. As much as I wanted to take him I need to wait. So I broke the kiss and told him that we need to cool off. Jeff agreed, and we spent the night cuddled up. I was glad that he no longer was hiding his true self.

 **# # #**

A few weeks later I find myself in jiff's bed naked as the day I was born. I had gotten a call from nick (after all these years) wanting me to take him back; but I told him that I could never forgive him or Blaine for what they had done. I told him that I was with Jeff now, and to never contact us ever again. I even changed my cell number and so did Jeff.

It was in early July when Jeff had asked me to move in with him, as I was there most days anyway.

Soon after I had moved in; I had made his favorite supper, then as we were having dessert I got down on one knee took a blue tiffany's box out of my pocket, opened it up showing a ring that had the Celtic love knot in white and yellow gold. Then I asked, "Jeff the love of my life, my soul mate, I have loved you forever, will you marry me?"

"YES...YES... a thousand times yes." I placed the ring on his finger.

 **# # #**

We have decided that we are getting married on New Year's Eve.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

**The Wedding**

 **Warning; sex scene at the end, I don't own glee or songs used**

 **songs used; 'FOREVER (song by Jesse and the Rippers),'Cherish' by Kool and the Gang and 'Can't Fight This Feeling' glee version.**

 **thanks to my beta Liz, for all your help.**

 *****December 31 2023** 5pm**

Today is the day that Jeff takes Kurt's last name .For being the last day in December,(the day could not be any better. ) The sun was shinning and there was a dusting of snow.

 **Kurts pov**

Jeff and I had decided, that we would take my uncle's offer and to hold the wedding at his five star hotel in Westerville. Our friends and family helped us set up and decorate the hall . Since our a wedding was winter themed our colors were silver and ice blue.

I am now standing, waiting to walk down the aisle with my so to be husband. He is dressed in a ice blue suit with a silver tie. I am in a silver suit with a blue music starts and the I hear Finn singing ' CANT FIGHT THIS FEELING'.

Jeff and I make our way to the front of the hall; where my dad stood.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek, as he spoke."Kurt and Jeff have asked you to come and share their happiness as they start their lives with one another. They have chosen to speak from the heart. Kurt will now say his ."

Thats when I took the mic and the Warblers fell in behind me.

" We have found a song that sums up how we feel . So we're going to sing it for you." .

 ***KURT***

If every word I said  
Could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever

(together my love)

I asked the sky just what we had  
ooh It showed forever

(together my love)

 ***Jeff***

If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever

(together my love)

Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

(together my love)

 ***Kurt and Jeff***

Let the love I have for you live in your heart  
And be forever  
(together my love)

Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever  
Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you

"Jeff do want to spend the rest of your life loving me? " I asked taking his hand in mine.

"Yes I do, you bring me to life. Do you to want spend your life loving me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

" I do more than anything. you are the love of my life." A tear fell from my eye. We placed rings on each others hand.

" I am proud to present to you, Dr. and Mr. Hummel-Sterling. You may now kiss one other."

The kiss was tender and sweet. everyone cheered and clapped.

# # # #

Jeff and I spent most of the night dancing. Our 

first dance was to the song 'CHERISH'. It was nearing midnight and we were all standing waiting to ring in the New Year

5...4...Jeff moves closer to me 3... 2...1 ... "Happy New year." We all shouted.

Jeff kissed me with deep passion. I could tell he couldn't wait till we got to our room.

"Love, can we please go upstairs and start our wedding night?"Jeff asked.

I grab the mic to tell our guests that we are leaving, but they were more than welcome to stay. Thats when Noah shouts out. " **GO GET SOME HUMMEL, WAY TO GO BUDDY."**

As I look over my shoulder i give him my diva stare. **"That's Hummel-Sterling to you Noah!"**

 ***** Upstairs*** (Jeff pov)**

Kurt and I had a nice hot bath to wash away the soreness in our feet and legs. Afterwards, I led him to the bed where we both dis-robed one another and laid down facing each other, our hands lightly roamed over our bodies. "Love, are you ready for me to make love to you, for the first time as husbands?" I asked.

" Yes I am, my love. I even stretched myself earlier. " He told me, I felt myself get harder. I lubed my hard cock; and slowly entered Kurt. Oh the sounds he made as I started to move in and out of him. The way things were going I knew nether of us were going to last long. With just a few more thrusts we were both coming at the same time.

With Kurt sleeping in my arms it was a perfect end to a perfect day, and the beginning of the of our lives together.


End file.
